Forever Yours
by never meant to be so cold
Summary: This is Acheron's point of view from Artemis's beatings. This is before Ash's book. NO, I do not support AshXArtie, this is just inspired by "Forever Yours" by Sunrise Avenue. If you listen to the song, you'll understand.


I am Artemis's pet.  
I am her Achilles heel.  
I am her embarrassment and her pride and joy.  
And, unfortunately, I am forever hers, whether I like it or not.  
"Acheron!" She calls out my name; I cringe at her commanding voice as she entered her through the silver doors of her temple as I lay naked, tangled in her bed, my black hair with red became instant blond as she smiled at me and flickered her fingers. "You've let another Dark-Hunter out of my service, who?" She said, her blazing green eyes scorching me.  
I look away; this was the part I hated, the part where Artemis makes me pay for my generosity.  
"Samuel." I say, naming the Dark-Hunter who had also found true love.  
This infuriated her.  
"The Spartan? He was one of my best men!" She said as she crawled on top of me. "Now you will pay for his soul, Acheron."  
I grinned. "I hate you so much, Artemis."  
She growled and began to thrust herself against me. No matter how good physical contact may feel for any man, this was my nightmare, and I live it almost every day.

_There are times, I can leave me heart wide open, there I days, I can hear my words undone me, there are times, I can come to you and hurt you, I can easily bring you to tears, I can send you to hell I know you, I will find something more, someone I am made for, shame on you, baby, forever yours, I will find something more, someone I am made for, shame on you, baby, forever yours._

As Artemis finished my punishment, I tried to stand up to clothe myself but found it useless.  
Artemis had left me paralyzed.  
"Oh, no." She said, shaking her head. "You still owe me."  
I narrowed my silver eyes right through her, she looked away. A whip manifested on her hand.  
I cringe.  
She always made me think of the past, my past and one which I hated with every part of my soul, a past where I was battered and soul to anyone who would even see me.  
She pulled my blonde hair in her hand as with the other she snapped and I was tied against the wall, naked and sweaty, she started to whip my back where marks continued to come and go.  
I screamed.  
"That's it, Acheron, scream for me!" She laughed maniacally, I cringed from the sound of her pleasure over my pain, I manage to deal better with physical pain than the emotional scars that she and my past have left on my soul, emotions that keep me awakes some nights on the screams of my dying sister and my dying nephew.  
A tear rolled down my eye at the remembrance of them.  
Ryssa's blond hair and deep blue eyes and Apollodorus's black hair and sincere blue eyes that always looked at me filled with love, how I missed them so…the Atlantians took the only people who ever truly loved me for me, no matter the flaws.  
My breathing began to grow ragged.  
I'm try and not to think of the pain, I try to think of happy times, Kyrian and his wife, Amanda, who gladly open there arms for me, in a loving way, of their daughter, Marissa, who's innocence I love, of Nick and his mother Cherisse, but that brought me even more pain.  
Nick hated me, he blamed me for his mother's death, which was in part my fault, in one fit of anger and I cursed him, in just one fit of anger.  
I tried to think of my other friends, Tabitha, Valerius, Zarek, Astrid, Wulf, Cassandra, Urian, Alexion, Danger…all the people who currently hold a dear place in my heart.  
And most importantly, my daughters; Simi and Katra.  
My beautiful daughters, the ones who make it all worthwhile, Simi's cleverness and Katra's sassiness make my days worth living and my nights worth the beatings.  
I think of everyone I hold dearly to my heart.  
Then rage clouded my heart as I thought of the people who I hate most.  
Artemis, Apollo, Stryker, Styxx and almost all the Greek gods…  
I am not meant for happy endings like my fellow comrades known as Dark-Hunters, the all have happy endings because they deserve it, I've been beaten up to much in my life to know that for someone as such as myself is not cut out for happy endings, I cringe at another beating.

_I will find something more, someone I am made for, shame on you, baby, forever yours. _


End file.
